Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 005
"Fate on the High Seas!!" known as "Fate of the Ocean!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and the sixty-fourth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary At 9:00 pm, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki and Bakura arrived at Domino Pier. They thought the place seemed quiet at first, but then spotted a group of people with Duel Monsters cards near a ship. Among them were Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki; the winner and runner-up of the Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship. Yugi and Jonouchi realized that they were going to have some tough opposition. Yugi recalled how he and Jonouchi had trained hard for the Duelist Kingdom tournament the past week and put together the strongest Decks that they could. He reminded himself that he and Jonouchi had to win and everything rested on the Decks that they had made. Saruwatari appeared on the ship and welcomed the Duelists to the tournament on behalf of Industrial Illusions. He explained that they had researched their tournament records and unofficial Duels and hand picked the best Duelists in Japan. As the Duelist began to cheer, an older female Duelist, Mai Kujaku, laughed and remarked that this is a pep rally for little kids. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda's jaws all dropped in awe of Mai's physical appeal. Mai noted that she hadn't seen any real competition yet, but then spotted Yugi. She asked if he was Yugi and was surprised that a little boy like him had beaten Kaiba. She told him he was famous and teasingly put her finger on his nose. Beside them, Anzu became enraged by Mai's attitude. Honda and Jonouchi tried introducing themselves to Mai as friends of the famous Yugi, but Mai took no interest. As she left, she said that it didn't matter if her opponent was a little kid, any man who stands in her way will get crushed. She then told them her name before leaving. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda inhaled her trail of perfume and sighed, causing Anzu to tell them off. At 9:30 pm, the group were on the ship and it left the pier. Silently, Yugi promised to defeat Pegasus and free his grandpa and Jonouchi promised to put his life on the line to save Shizuka's eyes. Saruwatari gets everyone's attention and escorts them to where they will be sleeping. It being a big ship, Jonouchi was expecting some luxurious rooms. On the way, Yugi bumps into Haga and Ryuzaki. He compliments Haga on winning the national championship. Haga insists it was nothing and Ryuzaki says Haga only one because he went easy on him. Haga tells Yugi that he is looking forward to Dueling him in the kingdom and admits that the last tournament didn't mean much to him as he doesn't think he could be considered a champion until he defeats Yugi and Kaiba. Haga then asks Yugi if he heard that there would be new rules in the tournament. Although, he doesn't know the details, he knows that they'll incorporate more strategy. Ryuzaki on the other hand insists that the new rules are all just hype and that it will be either "kill or be killed" in the tournament. Eventually the group are led to a common area and Jonouchi gets angry over having to sleep there. He complains to one of the officials over not getting rooms or even beds. He's told that only finalists of the last tournament have been given private rooms. Ryuzaki says "tough luck", as he and Haga are about to leave for their rooms. Haga stays back for a minute and tells Yugi that in one way sleeping in the common room is better than a private room. He directs Yugi's attention to a group of Duelists trading cards and explains that people staying in the common room get a chance to strengthen their Decks and get a peek at their opponents' cards. Yugi is impressed that Haga saw all that with one look. Haga nods to Jonouchi, who is rushing around for trades, and remarks that Yugi's friend is fitting in. Ryuzaki didn't think it mattered and explained that if your Deck wasn't already perfect you weren't going to win. Elsewhere Mai complains about having to share a room with everyone else and not even having a shower. Ryuzaki tells her to chill out or she'd be thrown off the ship. Mai recognizes Ryuzaki as the runner-up of the last tournament and developed a plan. Ryuzaki offers to let her crash in his room. Mai accepted and started acting all flirtatious towards him. Honda and Jonouchi glared on in jealously as they left to the room. Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura all down in a corner of the common room. Bakura says it will be fun like a sleepover and Yugi and Jonouchi continue to train at Duel Monsters. As Ryuzaki shows Mai around his room, Mai says that she heard he is a strong player and that she likes strong guys, as long as they are stronger than her. Mai suggests that they have a Duel and if Ryuzaki wins, she'll do whatever he wants all night long. Mai gets Ryuzaki to shuffle her cards, but before they begin the Duel, she gets Ryuzaki to hold her Deck as she calls out what cards she has in order from the top, while she has her eyes closed. She correctly calls out the cards, "The Alluring Shadow", "Harpy Lady", "Blonde Wave" and "Cyber Bondage". Ryuzaki thinks this is impossible, but Mai claims that she always knows her cards and can draw whatever she wants. She asks if Ryuzaki still wants to Duel her and adds that if he loses she gets to have the room. Ryuzaki still accepts. Yugi and his friends go out onto the deck of the ship for some fresh air. Grandpa, still in the video in Yugi's camcorder, tells Yugi he's suspicious of this tournament and asks why Pegasus would be gathering all these Duelists. Yugi agrees it's suspicious, but he still has to go through with it, as it's the only way to free Grandpa. Haga comes out on to the deck and starts to talk with Yugi. He asks if Yugi made any trades in the common area, but as he expected, Yugi was sticking with the deck he had already made. Haga believes they are the cards Yugi used to defeat Kaiba and asks if the deck contains "Exodia". Yugi is impressed that Haga already knows his moves. Haga asks if he can see the "Exodia" cards, but Yugi is a bit unsure. Haga explains that the cards are so rare, he's never seen them. Yugi decides that Haga already knows he has the cards, he won't be giving anything away to Haga, so he lets him see them. As he looks at the cards, Haga talks about how he had spent a lot of time trying to work out a strategy to defeat "Exodia", but couldn't come up with anything. However he claims to have now figured out a strategy and tosses the cards overboard into the sea. Seeing what just happened, Jonouchi dives into the water to retrieve the cards. His friends quickly get the rescue equipment and throw it down to Jonouchi, who has only managed to retrieve two of the cards. Angered Yugi switches to Dark Yugi, who vows to take out Haga first when they get to the kingdom. Haga just smirks and says that he'd like to see him try. Elsewhere, Ryuzaki gets kicked out of his room, after losing the room to Mai. The next morning the ship arrived at the Duelist Kingdom island. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. All of Mai's cards were only mentioned by name and were not not seen. Mai also had a card called "Blonde Wave", but it is not specified if it is a Monster, Spell or Trap Card. Anime adaption In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, episode 3, , is based on this chapter. A number of changes are made, including: * Jonouchi had not previously been invited by Yugi to come to the tournament. Instead he tried sneaking onto the ship. However the officials tried stopping him, until Yugi gave Jonouchi one of his Star Chips, entitling him to take part in the tournament. * Anzu and Honda had not come with Yugi to the ship. They managed to sneak onto the ship into the cargo hold. * Bakura went onto the ship alone. Anzu spotted him at one point, but Honda thought she must be seeing things. * Jonouchi was with Yugi, while he, Haga and Ryuzaki spoke about the new rules. In the Japanese version, after Ryuzaki said how it was either kill or be killed, Jonouchi said the he Ryuzaki seemed like a tough guy and he liked him. However Ryuzaki said he was going to his room, which made Jonouchi jealous enough to decide he didn't like him after all. In the English version, Joey (Jonouchi) said that strength is good, but you need to combine it with other cards too, but Rex (Ryuzaki) told him to stay out of it. * It was Haga rather than Ryuzaki that said players' Decks should already be ready at this point, so they shouldn't be trading with others. * In the Japanese version, while Anzu and Honda were hiding on the ship, Anzu needed to urinate and Honda told her to go over the edge, which she decided against. In the English version, Tristan (Honda) instead said that the sun would be up in a few hours and Téa (Anzu) wasn't impressed. * Jonouchi traded for the cards "Salamandra", "Kunai with Chain", "Baby Dragon" and "Shield & Sword". Yugi gave Jonouchi the card "Time Wizard" after seeing those cards. In the manga, it is later shown that Yugi gave Jonouchi both the cards "Baby Dragon" and "Time Wizard" a few days earlier. * "Elegant Egotist" replaces "Blonde Wave" as one of the cards Mai calls out form her Deck. * Yugi jumped into the water to help save Jonouchi. They only found out Anzu and Honda were on the ship after they threw them the ladder. * Jonouchi only tells his friends about wanting the prize money to pay for an eye operation for Shizuka after being rescued.